The Legend of EchoClan - Smallkit's Story
by Shimmerpool of RiverClan
Summary: We all know the story of the 6 clans. Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind, Sky and Star. But what if there was a long lost clan, that nobody even remembered, not even StarClan. This story follows the life of a young she-cat, Smallkit, who has been born into EchoClan. What happens when she discovers the other clans? What will happen to their destinies? (AFTER FIRESTAR'S DEATH) NOT MINE!
1. Allegiances

_**EchoClan**_

 **Leader:** Ravenstar - pure black tom w/ green eyes (Apprentice - Hopepaw)

 **Deputy:** Silverbrook - silver-gray she-cat w/ yellow eyes (Apprentice - Applepaw)

 **Medicine Cat:** Songbreeze - blue-gray she-cat w/ blue eyes (Apprentice - Blizzardpaw)

 **Warriors:**

Redfeather - red dappled she-cat w/ green eyes (Apprentice - Lilypaw)

Hawkwing - brownish-reddish tom w/ brown eyes

Specklepelt - tortoiseshell and white she-cat w/ yellow eyes

Frostblaze - white tom w/ faded gray stripes w/ blue eyes

Specklepelt - tortoiseshell and white she-cat w/ yellow eyes

Rainstorm - blue-gray tom w/ green eyes (Apprentice - Nightpaw)

Featherstone - marble colored she-cat w/ brown eyes

Troutwhisker - gray tom w/ emerald green eyes

Daringsoul - calico she-cat w/ faded yellow eyes (blind) (Apprentice - Shimmerpaw)

Darkeyes - white tom w/ blue eyes

Stormwatcher - blue she-cat w/ yellow eyes

Talonstripe - gray tom w/ black stripes w/ hazel eyes (Apprentice - Oakpaw)

Moonstripe - black she-cat w/ white stripe down her neck, back and tail w/ blue eyes

Thistletail - white and gray spotted tom w/ brown eyes

Questspirit - white she-cat w/ gray paws w/ ice blue eyes

Dunestorm - white, tan and brown spotted tom w/ brown eyes

 **Queens:**

Splashpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat w/ green eyes (Mate: Ravenstar)

(Kits: Heatherkit, Wildkit, & Amberkit)

Blossomfur - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat w/ green eyes (Mate: Rainstorm)

(Kits: Rapidkit & Sparrowkit)

Foxfire - dark ginger red tabby she-cat w/ black paws and tail tip w/ amber eyes (Mate: Darkeyes)

(Kits: Badgerkit, Polarkit & Crowkit)

Thornrose - pregnant cream colored she-cat w/ yellow eyes (Mate: Talonstripe)

 **Apprentices:**

Lilypaw - brown and white she-cat w/ hazel eyes

Blizzardpaw - pure white tom w/ yellow eyes

Hopepaw - tan tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Oakpaw - brown tabby tom w/ hazel eyes

Shimmerpaw - silver gray she-cat w/ black stripes w/ faded blue eyes (blind)

Nightpaw - black tom w/ amber eyes

Applepaw - cream colored she-cat w/ brown eyes

 **Kits:**

Splashpelt

Heatherkit - pale cream she-cat w/ green eyes

Wildkit - black tom w/ yellow eyes

Amberkit - ginger she-cat w/ blue eyes

Blossomfur

Rapidkit - white and gray tom w/ blue eyes

Sparrowkit - dark gray tom w/ black stripes w/ yellow eyes

Foxfire

Badgerkit - black and white tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Polarkit - white she-cat w/ brown eyes

Crowkit - black tom w/ white tipped tail and muzzle w/ yellow eyes

 **Elders:**

Deeppool - blue-gray tom w/ faded blue eyes (blind in left eye)

Fawnbrook - pale ginger she-cat w/ hazel eyes (hard of hearing)

Softbreeze - pale gray she-cat w/ pale blue eyes

 _ **Loners**_

Falcon - brown tabby tom w/ yellow eyes

Sky - pale blue she-cat

Shatter - dark blue/gray tom w/ black strip down neck and back w/ black tail w/ blue eyes

Holly - ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

* * *

 ** _Thanks to all of my Google+ friends for helping me come up with names and descriptions for these cats. I wouldn't have been able to do it without them. Special thanks to Lady Echogreen, Rain Gallahad, Julianna Kingsley and Shadows of the Raven._**


	2. Chapter 1 - The New Beginning

**A loud yowl penetrated the silence of the EchoClan camp. Songbreeze rushed from her den, her apprentice, Blizzardpaw, following quickly with the herbs, his white pelt vanishing after his mentors' into the nursery. The queen was quickly quieted by the medicine cat's soft words. Her mate, Talonstripe, was soon at the nursery entrance, seeking the sign that he could see his mate. As his cream-colored mate, Thornrose, pushed through the pain, 2 kits were born to the pair. A small cream-colored she-cat that looked exactly like her mother was named Smallkit. The other had his fathers gray coloring, but his mothers yellow eyes. The two cats named the young tom Ashkit. But soon after the kits' birth, their mother, Thornrose, was killed in a raid, when loners attacked the camp, killing two apprentices, Shimmerpaw and Oakpaw, along with Thornrose. After the death of their mother, they were raised by a queen by the name of Blossomfur. Talonstripe frequently visited his kits, until they finally reached the age to become apprentices. Now, their destinies are theirs to choose. But what happens when Smallkit discovers something that the Clan might never believe? And what will happen when she is forced to choose between her clan and her destiny?**

* * *

 **Ravenstar's yowl could be heard around the camp as he called a meeting. Smallkit quickly got to her paws, smoothing down her fur a bit before rushing out with her brother, Ashkit, and her other littermates, Rapidkit and Sparrowkit. It was finally time for them to become apprentices.**

 **Ravenstar waited quietly for silence before continuing.** "Cats of EchoClan. Today, we have a ceremony that means new life for our clan. Thornrose and Talonstripes' kits, Smallkit and Ashkit, along with Blossomfur and Rainstorms' kits, Rapidkit and Sparrowkit, have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smallpaw, Ashpaw, Rapidpaw and Sparrowpaw. Ashpaw, your mentor will be Featherstone." **He continued with Rapidpaw being mentored by Dunestorm and Sparrowpaw by Stormwatcher.** **As he looked at the smallest kit, he purred softly, watching as she clawed the ground slightly as she waited.** "And last but not least, Smallpaw, your mentor will be..." **Ravenstar paused as he looked out at his warriors, his green eyes resting on a young she-cat, sitting at the back of the group, her dull eyes filled with sadness as she listened to the ceremony. He sighed softly before continuing. "** Smallpaw, your mentor will be Daringsoul." **The she-cat looked up in surprise as the cats around her gasped and began to murmur among themselves.**

 **Ravenstar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "** Daringsoul, I understand that you are still mourning the death of your apprentice, Shimmerpaw, but I believe that you can teach much to Smallpaw. You can show her a new way of seeing our world. I hope you will teach her everything that you know."

 **The calico approached her leader before dipping her head and touching noses with her new apprentice, her yellow eyes lighting up a bit. As Smallpaw gazed into her mentors' eyes, she gasped.**

"You're blind!," **Daringsoul purred softly.**

"Yes, Smallpaw. I'm blind, but I am still able to fight and hunt just as well as any of these cats. And trust me, I'm not going to go easy on you."

 **The new apprentice just purred.** "I don't expect you too, Daringsoul. So!" **Smallpaw bounces up unexpectedly.** "When do we begin training?!"

 **Daringsoul shook her head, purring at the young paw's enthusiasm.** "Tomorrow, little Smallpaw. For now, you need to rest up for the long journey tomorrow. **As she said this, Smallpaw let out a loud yawn, showing how tired she really was.** "Like I said, you should rest. Let's go." **Laying her tail across her apprentices' shoulders, she slowly guided her to the apprentice den, showing her to an empty nest and then walking out when she was settled.** "Sleep well, Smallpaw." **And with that, she stepped out of the den and into the clearing, breathing in a breath of fresh air. As she walked out, she scented Ravenstar.**

"Do you really think that it is wise for me to have another apprentice, Ravenstar? I couldn't even protect Shimmerpaw. She had so much to give to the clan." **She hung her head, a tear falling down her cheek.** "I don't want to be responsible for the death of this young she-cat as well."


End file.
